All the Time in the World
by CeruleanTurtle
Summary: I'm not sure how to summarize this, but here goes... Sadie Masters is a completely normal 24 year old trying to live a normal life, when a certain Time Lord drops into her world. She has to try to balance normality with the complete abnormality he brings with him.
1. Chapter 1

It was the most glorious moment of my entire life. He had me pinned against the wall, biting my neck and running his hands all over my body. My hands in his hair, tugging on it, urging him on. His teeth graze my cheek and neck as little moans and gasps escape his throat. My fingers wrap around his tie, still loosely hanging around his neck, slowly becoming drenched in both of our sweat. He flattens himself against me, pushing himself deeper inside me. He whispers in my ear, the words hardly understandable. The feel of his hot breath against my skin, my neck slick with sweat, gave me chills all over. I groan against his skin, kissing his shoulder. He lets out a hot moan, almost a scream as he came. I dig my teeth into his shoulder, not letting a scream of my own escape. We collapse onto the floor of my bedroom, breathing heavily.

My hands still in his silky hair, I pull his face to mine for another kiss. He grins, his gorgeous brown eyes looking deep into my own. "I never did catch your name." I smile at him, running my hand down his waist.

He watches my hand as it rests on his hip. "You can call me the Doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

"The Doctor…" I let the words roll off my tongue, testing them, tasting them. "A Doctor of what, exactly?"

"The universe," he whispers, his tongue touching my earlobe slightly.

"Ha! No, seriously," I push him away, my hand touching the right side of his chest.

"I am serious! And I can prove it to you later, if you want," he winks, pulling my close again.

"Why not now? And also, do you feel ok? Your heart's beating awfully hard." My palm against his warm skin, I feel his heart racing.

"You were here just a moment ago, yes?" I roll my eyes. "Okay, I have two hearts." I get up to grab my clothes, shaking my head. "No, wait!" He grabs my shoulders, his eyes filled with honesty. "Please don't go," he presses his forehead against mine, his skin still a bit sticky with sweat. "Just let me show you something, okay?"

I look at him, taking in his honest eyes, his brow creased with worry, and the rest of his body… "Okay," a huge grin spreads across his face, "but!" the smile falters, "let me get dressed." I walk across the room to get my bra, smacking his ass on my way.

___xxx_

"This is it!" The 'Doctor' grins triumphantly while standing before a strange blue box.

"This is… What, exactly?" I knock my knuckles against the blue wood, a strangely loud echo coming from inside as I do so.

"It's my TARDIS." He strokes the box with a strange amount of affection. "Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." He looks at me, suddenly very serious. "I don't show just anyone this. This can change your life." He takes a step towards me, touching my chin with his fingertips. "I only choose the best."

"The best for what? I-" I sigh, "I don't understand what you're talking about."

He grins, and unlocks the door to his box.

My jaw drops as he opens the door. "But-" I run inside, and then back out again. "No!" I run around the box, touching all the sides to make sure it's real. "But-" I run back inside the box, almost running into the Doctor as I do so. "No! It's not possible! How?"

"It's… Hard to explain. Impossible." He hops up onto the main platform.

"It's bigger on the inside!" I run up to the console looking thing in the middle of the room. "What is this? What does it do?"

"I told you, it's the TARDIS." He meets me in the middle of the room and starts fiddling with some of the nobs and switches.

"What does it do?" I press a button, and he quickly presses another.

"It travels!" He continues fiddling with things, and the large cylinder starts making a sound only comparable to an engine starting.

"Like, in the air? It doesn't seem very aerodynamic. And there aren't any wheels, so-" Suddenly the floor starts shaking violently. "What the-" I'm cut off as I get thrown to the floor by an intense shudder. It feels like an earthquake, although I've never experienced one myself. I feel stuck to the floor, not that I'd get up if I could. I look to the Doctor for help, but he's grinning away, holding onto the controls for dear life. "Doctor, stop this! Please, stop!"

His grin fades, and he presses a few buttons. The shaking stops with an echoing thud, leaving the room deadly silent. "What's wrong?" He walks over to me, kneeling to help me into a sitting position.

"I don't even know who you are, and you take me into this weird box, tell me it travels, whatever that's supposed to mean, and then that happens!" I sigh, rubbing my head where I bumped it. "Do you even know my name?"

His expression turns sad, a sigh falling from his lips as he crosses his legs. His gorgeous eyes gaze into my own, "Your name is Sadie."


	3. Chapter 3

We had been sitting in his TARDIS for a little over thirty minutes, or maybe longer, or maybe not that long, I lost track. He told me everything, from his home planet of Galifrey to his sonic screwdriver. I didn't want to believe him, I wanted to believe that he was just a madman with a box, but the way he described everything… It was impossible not to believe him.

"So, you're all alone then?" I ask once he's done with his story.

"Yes, well, sometimes." He shrugs, scratching the side of his head. "I have these friends that travel with me sometimes." He says dismissively.

"Do you have one of these friends now?"

"Well, yes…" I look at him, shocked by his answer. "She's visiting her mum now, I thought I'd give them some time together… Then I met you." He leans over to kiss me, but I pull away.

"So, how many girls do you have waiting for you, spread all over the universe?"

He shakes his head, touching my hand. "No, it's not like that at all. I haven't done something like this in, oh… Hundreds of years." He grins like a maniac, but an adorable maniac.

"Aren't I a little young for you? I mean, I'm only a fraction of your age, old man." I wink at him to show that I'm kidding.

"Well, it's not every day that you meet a nine hundred year old woman that looks as good as you." He grabs me and pulls me into his lap. I squeal in protest, but don't resist too much. "So, you want to go outside?" He gets a mischievous glint in his eyes and carries me to the door of the TARDIS.

"Why, what's out there?" I look at the door, afraid of what could be on the other side. Countless dangers, possible death, and, scariest of all, a whole different world.

"Do you want to go see?" Obviously sensing my fear, the Doctor sets me back on my feet. "We don't have to, if you don't want to…"

"It's just… I'm scared." I admit, looking at him pathetically.

"I know, but it will be ok. No matter what, I will always keep you safe." He puts his hands on my shoulders, looking me dead in the eyes. "I promise."

I touch the handle of the door lightly, afraid that it could open at the slightest touch. "What's out there?"

"I don't know." He says with enthusiasm, practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"You love this, don't you? You really, properly love this." He looks at me in confusion. "The new discovery, the thrill…" I look at the door again. "The danger…"

"Sadie… We don't have to go. If you're frightened, which you have every right to be, I'm not going to make you go out there. I know it's dangerous, believe me, I know…" He touches my cheek tenderly. "I don't want you to get hurt."

I look at the door, then back to the center of the TARDIS. "It's just… An awful lot to take in."

He laughs. "Don't I know it." I laugh with him, more of a nervous laugh though. "Well, back home then?"

I nod, slightly embarrassed that I couldn't handle it. I find a chair to sit in so I'm not thrown about in the 'travel' process, but I hardly needed to. It seemed like the Doctor was trying harder to make the ride smoother, pressing even more buttons and levers as we travelled. Before I knew it, we had landed.

"So, is this goodbye?" The Doctor asks nervously as he walks me to the door.

"Do you want it to be?" I put my hand on the door handle, pushing it open slightly.

"Not really." He says with a shy laugh, looking down at his red converse.

"Then come in!"

He looks back up at me, his hair bouncing as he did so. "Really?"

I simply smile at him, opening the door wider.


	4. Chapter 4

_I would REALLY appreciate it if you would write a review. I am fully aware that I may completely suck as a writer, so let me know if I am so I can stop humiliating myself! …Or just let me know if you like it :)_

"This is nice, I could get used to this." The Doctor sighs as he sinks into the bath that I had drawn for us. "I'm always running around, saving planets. There's never any time for a nice bubble bath." He grins and pulls me into the water, cradling me in his arms.

"We only met last night, and you're acting like we're a couple." I laugh as I get comfortable in the tub, which is barely big enough for one person, let alone two.

"Well… I suppose you have a point." He looks at me, a bit concerned. "I did offer to take you in my TARDIS, and show you all of time and space. Don't you think that's a serious relationship step?"

"I suppose so…" I try to sink deeper into the water, but the Doctors body is in the way. "Move, you silly Time Lord! You're in my bubbles!"

"I thought they were our bubbles?" He pouts, but moves slightly so I can sink deeper into the water. "But really, Sadie…" He sighs, running his hand down my arm. "I can't remember the last time I was this peaceful. You have no idea what this means to me."

I simply snuggle closer to him in response, not entirely sure what to do. He was right, though. Even though we had just met, we had seemed to form a sort of relationship. He offered to take me away into all of time and space, and now we're taking a bubble bath? We've been together for hours, not months!

He must have been able to sense my nervousness, because he pulled away from me slightly. "If you're uncomfortable, I can leave." He touches my damp hair, tucking it behind my ear. "I realize I might have stepped over a line, and I can just go if you want."

"No, I don't want that." I close my eyes and rest my head on his chest, feeling the pound of his two hearts against my face. "I just need a little time to get used to all this."

"Well… I do have a time machine." He chuckles softly. "And I do have to pick up my friend soon, she's probably wondering where I am."

I sit up to look at him properly. "What's her name?" I don't know why I asked that, the words just slipped out. I immediately feel embarrassed, looking away from his eyes for a moment.

"Her name is Rose Tyler." He touches my chin, bringing my eyes back to his.

"Are you two?..."

"Together? No, just friends." He grins mischievously. "Why, are you jealous?"

"No! Just curious. Plus, I don't want to be the other woman." I wink, resting my head back on his chest.

"Never." He says softly, stroking my hair softly.

Once the bath water had turned cold, I step out to grab a couple robes for the two of us. I return to find the Doctor bent over the tub, trying to figure out how to drain the water. I marvel at his flawless and amazingly wonderful ass, wishing I could just reach out and touch it. Before too long, I can't resist any longer and find my hands caressing his rear. With a jump, he turns around with fire in his eyes.

"Naughty girl." He whispers, his lips moving softly against my ear. His hands on my hips, he brings my body close to him. His lips move across my neck, leaving tiny bite marks in his path. His hands run up and down my body, touching my breasts and hips repeatedly. We stumble out of the bathroom and into my bedroom, where he lays me gently onto the bed. He crawls on top of my, planting small kisses and nibbles up my body as his does so. I sigh as his lips linger on my clit, his warm breath hitching as my back arches, pushing myself back to his lips. He kisses me once, looking up into my eyes as he does so. His gorgeous brown eyes peaking up at me is almost enough to send me over the edge. He continues moving up my body, kissing my belly button, my nipples, all over my neck, and finally my lips. I moan into his mouth as his hands move over my body. I grab his plush brown hair in one hand, keeping his face close to mine. I run my other hand down his back, feeling his spine under my fingers. His hand cups my left breast, rolling my nipple under his fingers. I arch my back, moaning loudly into his mouth. I feel his hard cock pressed against my thigh, practically begging to be inside me. I press my hips against his, rubbing myself against him. He makes a sound only comparable to a growl, and pushes himself inside me.

He grabs the headboard behind me, using it to balance himself as he thrusts. His face above mine, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure, hair spiked out in every direction, the sight itself makes me moan. I reach up and touch his chest, digging my nails into his skin slightly. He seems to like it, letting out a long groan as I move my arms around him and scratch his back. He starts muttering words, nothing I can understand, more like little sounds and sighs. His words get louder as he comes closer, and I join in with his screaming. He thrusts harder, faster, my nails digging into his flesh as we both reach orgasm. He collapses onto me, his rapid breath beating against my neck.

I stroke his hair lightly, patting the wild spikes back down. I wipe the sweat from his forehead, kissing his nose as I do so. He chuckles, nuzzling into my neck. "I like you." He mumbles against my skin, planting a little kiss on my neck.

"Sure, you say that now." I laugh.

"No, I do." He looks at me, a big smile on his lips. "I might even come visit you sometime."

"What?" I'm suddenly confused. "All of time and space, and you'll find the time to see me?"

"I could, if you want me to." He props himself up on his elbow, his big brown eyes gazing into mine. "Y'know, just for a bit, if you like…"

"I suppose that wouldn't be terrible." I touch his cheek, where some stubble is beginning to form.

He looks over at my bed side table, looking at my clock. "I really should be going to get my friend." He looks back to me, kissing my cheek before getting up to gather his clothes.

I watch as he pulls on his brown pinstripe trousers, buttons up his shirt, and puts his jacket on. "Missing something?" I taunt as I hold up his tie.

"That's mine!" He chases me around the bed, finally tackling me to the ground. "This was much more fun when I didn't have clothes on." He mutters, kissing my neck.

"Oh come on! Isn't your friend waiting?" I laugh softly, shoving him off me. "And I need clothes…" I wander to my dresser, pulling out an oversized t-shirt to slip on. "Only the best for you." I say sarcastically.

"You're still beautiful." He says as he finishes tying his tie, grinning at me. I simply roll my eyes, walking him to the door. "What's today's date?"

"April the 29th, 2006 why?" I look at him, confused.

"I want to make sure I come back soon, I can't leave you waiting too long." He smirks. "I will be back, okay?" He looks at me honestly, touching my cheek softly.

"Okay." I smile at him, touching his hand on my face.

"Okay." He hesitates opening the door, and turns back to me. "Are you sure you don't want to come with me?"

"I'm sure." I say sadly, wishing I could go.

He steps towards me, bringing my face to his for the most passionate kiss he had ever given me. "I'll see you again, Sadie." He touches his forehead to mine. "I promise."

"Good bye, Doctor."

"Good bye."


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi, let me know how it is and I hope you like it :)_

It was mid-June, a few months after my encounter with the strange "Doctor." I had pushed it to the back of my mind, trying to tell myself it was a stupid one night stand and a huge mistake. But unfortunately the truth is that I want to believe him, I just don't know how to. I keep trying to convince myself that he's crazy, that he should be locked up. But he was still beautiful and incredibly nice. Maybe he just slipped me something, which would explain his 'TARDIS,' which could have been a hallucination. Except it seemed so real… It didn't matter either way, it was over, and I had moved on. Or, at least, tried to.

I was walking back from the park with my puppy, which had turned into my daily routine. I get up at nine, go to the park for a while, go home to shower, and go to work at the diner down the street.

I'm just about at my apartment building, when a man bends down to pet my puppy.

"Well, who's this little guy?" He says cheerily, scratching the Corgi's ears. Picking up the dog, he straightens himself to look me in the eye. "I told you I would come back." The Doctor says with a grin.

"Why are you here?" I frown at him, taking my dog back.

"Cuz I said I would come back!" His expression saddens at my harsh tone. He looks me in the eye, a look of genuine concern spreading across his face. "How long was I gone? I've gotten this wrong before…" He scratches the back of his head awkwardly.

"A couple months, but that's not the point." I brush past him into the building.

"Then what is the point?" I hear him following me, his feet bouncing on the floor.

"I wasn't really waiting for you." I stop at my door, putting my key in the lock.

"Why not?" He pushes himself in front of me, blocking the now unlocked door. "I thought everything went well?"

"Yeah, sure!" I roll my eyes. "You get to have sex and then mess with some poor girls head? It's practically a game for you!" I try to push past him, but he blocks the door with his arm. I look at him, but his eyes just make me sigh. I drop my forehead to his shoulder in defeat. "It just seemed so crazy, it's easier to think it's not true. And when you didn't come back… I just pretended it was a crazy lie and you're some madman I'd never have to see again."

He exhales deeply. "I'm sorry that you think I'm a madman, but I wasn't lying to you." He picks up my chin with his thumb. "See, I even came back, just like I said." He moves out of the way, letting me enter my apartment.

"You did come back…" I bite my bottom lip, thinking.

"I promise you, I'm not making any of this up." He closes the door behind him, leaning against it.

"Alright, I guess." I bend down to take the leash off my dog, letting him run into the kitchen for some water.

The Doctor breaks into a grin, moving towards me. "I'm glad we worked that out." He leans down to kiss me, grabbing hold of my hand as he does so.

"Now, this isn't a booty call." I pull away from his lips, smiling slightly. "I have things to do today, actually."

"This isn't a booty call!" He scoffs, offended by my accusation. "All of time and space, darling. Trust me, this isn't where I go for a booty call." He winks, making me giggle slightly. He lowers his voice to a throaty whisper. "I just wanted to kiss you, can't I do that?"

"Of course." I kiss him lightly, trying to ignore the goosebumps the combination of his voice and eyes gave me. I pull away, the air cold against my lips. "But I have to work."

He pouts. "All work and no play?"

"Yes." I smile, taking his hand. "The kitchen is there, you're welcome to any food if you get hungry." I pull him further into the apartment. "The TV's in here, if you want." I look at him sternly. "The adult channels are blocked, so don't even try."

"Wait, are you leaving?" The Doctor pouts again, looking utterly pathetic.

"Yes! I have to go to work, but I'll be back later." I point at the tiny Corgi struggling to jump onto the couch. "That's Toby, he needs help getting onto the couch and his dinnertime is at 6."

The Doctor looks at the puppy, confused. "That' s a… What exactly?"

"A Corgi!" I pick up the little guy, putting him on the couch. The Doctor continues looking confused. "It's a dog." I explain slowly.

"Yes, it is." Still not seeming convinced, he sits next to Toby, patting his head delicately.

I roll my eyes, walking towards my room. "Don't even think about bothering me in the shower, I have to be at work in twenty minutes!"

"I mentioned I have a time machine, right?" He bounces up, running after me.


	6. Chapter 6

_Let me know if you like it, I hope you do :) _

I unlock my apartment door at ten, having stayed at work a little later than usual. "Doctor?" I call into the room, putting my shoes by the door. I see his red Converse lined up with some of my shoes, making me smile. I turn the corner into my living room, following the sound of the television. The Doctor's sitting on the couch, eating popcorn and watching some cheesy soap opera.

"I don't get it!" He calls over his shoulder, his voice muffled by popcorn. "I though Joseph was her brother, but he slept with her mother and then she shot him!"

"What in God's name are you watching?" I sit down next to him, scooting Toby away from the bowl of popcorn.

"I tried to make your remote more sonic, but this thing came on." He waves his hand desperately at the screen. I pick up the remote, changing the channel to The History Channel, and the Doctor looks at me with wide eyes. "Sure, it works for you." He mutters, stuffing more popcorn into his mouth.

"How was your night? Besides the crappy soap operas of course." I rest my head on his shoulder, curling up next to him.

"Alright, a lot quieter than I'm used to." He looks down at me with a soft smile. "And yours?"

"Terrible." I smile at him. "I had to leave you all alone."

He bends down to kiss my lips lightly, stroking my hair as he does so. "I missed you." He whispers, his breath billowing against my face.

"I was gone for hours, how long ago was your last visit?" I press my forehead against his, kissing his nose lightly.

"Not long... A few months, maybe." He frowns slightly. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was just wondering… If you can travel through time…" I hesitate, not sure if I should put my thoughts into words.

"No no no, you have to say it now." He grins, pressing his lips to my forehead.

"Ok, so, what if it's months for me, but years for you?" I bite my lip and tear my eyes from his.

He sighs, his fingers in my hair. "I understand." He places his chin on my head.

"It's just so weird to think that you can be gone practically a lifetime, but then it's only a few months for me." I sigh, shaking my head slightly. "That didn't make since."

"No, it did." He assures me. "But that's not how it works, or at least how it's been working. I came back here because I had some time, but mostly because I wanted to. Sure, I'm busy a lot so it might be a while for me, but not for you." He leans back, tilting my head up to look at him. "I promise you, I will always try to make sure you don't have to wait too long for me."

"You don't have to promise anything." I bite my lip again.

"No, I think I do." He touches my cheek with his free hand, his other still in my hair. "I think, if I made promises like that to most of the people I meet, I would have broken so many promises. And I've broken enough." He closes the small space between us by pressing his lips firmly to my own. It's hard not to just go limp at the Doctors kisses, they are all so packed with emotion. Each kiss as tender as the last, yet each filled with something new. It's kisses like his that make the world disappear.

_xxx_

"Do you _have_ to leave?" I whine, trapping the Doctor's body in my arms.

"I'm sorry!" He kisses my cheek softly, slowly untangling himself from my arms. "But Rose will be wondering where I am." He puts his trousers on, jumping a bit as he pulls them up.

"But you have a _time machine_!" I pull him back down to me, undoing the buttons of his shirt as he tries to button it.

"I'm sorry!" He places his hands over mine. "I really am. I wish I could stay, but I just can't."

"Oh, fine then." I let him button his shirt, and hand him his pinstripe jacket.

"Tie?" He puts his hand out, raising an eyebrow.

I sigh, pulling the tie out from under the pillow where I had been hiding it.

"I'll be back!" He laughs, holding my body close to his. I feel the pounding of his two hearts against my chest, one two three four, one two three four. "I promised, remember?"

"I know. I'm just worried that you'll do something stupid like get yourself killed before I can see you again."

He laughs, leaning back to tie his tie. "I'll try not to do that." There's a look in his eyes that makes me think he worries about that too, maybe.

I follow him to the door, wrapping a bathrobe around my body. "I'm glad you got to spend the whole night." I smile at him, awkwardly touching his hand with my own.

"I am too." He grins, lacing his fingers with mine. "Oh! I have an idea!" He digs through his jacket pocket, pulling out what looks like a wallet. "This is psychic paper." He rips out a page, handing it to me. "I could send you a psychic message on it when I'm coming 'round, if you like." He smiles, looking rather proud of himself.

"Psychic paper?" I twirl the little scrap in my fingers, doubtful. "Okay then…"

"Trust me." He leans in to kiss me, his hand finding its way into my hair. "I better be off then." He says after his lips leave my own.

"Yeah, I guess you better." I frown slightly as he opens the door.

His box- or TARDIS I suppose is parked across the street. A blond girl is leaning against it, looking rather impatient. "Oh there he is!" She yells, throwing her arms in the air. "You just left, remember? No note saying where you were off to, just left! I've been wandering around the whole city looking for you!"

"It's not hard to find a blue box, now is it?" The Doctor yells back, but laughs a little. He turns back to me, a shadow of a smile still on his lips.

"I'll see you later then, yeah?" I try to smile, but find it's a little hard to.

"Of course!" He wraps his arms around me, pressing his body against mine. His lips brush against my ear. "I'm not going to forget you."


	7. Chapter 7

_SPOILER ALERT: Doomsday. If you haven't seen Doomsday, watch it before you read this! You should watch it anyway cuz it's awesome :)_

I got the message on the psychic paper at about the same time as the Cybermen came. All it said was "Stay inside, stay safe." Until that day there was still a small part of me that didn't fully believe his story, the whole 'time travel in space' thing. But then they came, the ghosts in the street forming into these metal men. They were in my street, I could hear their marching and the people screaming. Luckily there weren't any in my apartment, none of the 'ghosts' had ever visited me. I knew there were some in my building though, I had overheard some of my neighbors talking about their 'ghosts'. I hid in my bedroom, there were no windows and only one way in. I kept the lights off and the television low so I could keep an eye on the news.

I felt so vulnerable, afraid that one of those monsters would come crashing through my door and all I would have to protect me was some psychic paper. Clutching my pillow and the paper, staring wide-eyed at the screen, I was terrified.

Suddenly the screen fuzzed out, then the picture came back. But it was one of those Cybermen, addressing the world.

"This broadcast is for human kind. Cybermen now occupy every land mass on this planet, but you need not fear. Cybermen will remove fear. Cybermen will remove sex, and class, and color, and greed. You will become identical, you will become like us."

And the screen fuzzed out again. The streets exploded with gun fire and what I can only describe as laser fire. A sob escapes my throat, a terribly desperate sound.

"Doctor, do something." I manage to squeak out, hopelessly grasping the psychic paper, hoping by some chance that he'll get the message. Thinking about the Doctor reminds me of something he did, the last time he was here.

"_I tried to make your remote more sonic."_

I rush as quietly as possibly into my living room, grab the remote, some frantic part of my brain thinking there might be some way to get some secret, government channel. Just to get some answers. I press a button that wasn't there until the Doctor got his hands on the remote. But I didn't expect it to work.

What looks like some kind of storage room appears on my screen, and I can hear the marching of the Cybermen in the background. This weird, tank-like thing comes from around the corner. It's more of a robot than anything living, with some kind of eye-stalk coming out of the upper part of it, and what looks like a plunger and a whisk coming from its middle.

"Identify yourselves!" It screams, the lights on its top lighting as it speaks.

"You will identify first." I hear a Cyberman say from off camera.

"State your identity!"

"You _will _identify first."

"Identify!"

"Geez…" I mutter, hoping to God that this is real and not some crappy sci-fi show.

"Daleks do not take orders!" The robot screams.

"You have identified as Daleks." The Cyberman responded.

I watch as the two aliens bicker back and forth, hoping that the Doctor is wherever they are, and trying to stop them. The screen fuzzes out, after the 'Dalek' shouts "Exterminate!"

"Great." I sigh, wishing I had seen the Doctor. Just the possibility that he might be there, might be able to do something, makes me feel a little safer. Of course, he might not be there. We might not be safe.

I crawl across the room to look out my window. All the Cybermen have started marching away, all in the same direction. Moments later, those Daleks start flying through the air, destroying everything and everyone they can.

Suddenly I hear a familiar marching outside my door- a Cyberman. I scramble to my feet, tripping over myself and falling back to the floor. The door is blasted down, the Cyberman stomping through.

"Doctor, please." I sob, knowing it's no use.

"You will become like us." The Cyberman drones, pointing its fist at me.

I scream, covering my head with my arms.


	8. Chapter 8

The Doctor is running through the street, jumping over the debris left from the Daleks and the Cybermen. He's still crying from his goodbye with Rose, but doesn't notice the tears on his cheeks. All he can think of is the message he got on the psychic paper, the message he got during the fight but was too busy to notice.

"_Doctor, do something!"_

He knows that the only way she could have sent him that message is if she was so terrified that she willed the message to go through, just from her fear. He hates himself for not checking the message when he got it, for thinking it couldn't possibly be more important than saving the world. But it is.

"Please, don't be dead." He breathes through his teeth, running up to her building. "I can't live with that, not today."

He runs down the hall, seeing the signs of Cybermen. He clings to hope, until he sees her door. Seeing it splintered and broken down, his last scrap of hope quickly fades. His breath catches, a sob building up in his throat. He carefully steps over the broken wood, looking into the room with teary eyes. He can see where the Cyberman stepped, and follows the path of destruction. Then he sees her body. Huddled in a corner, where it had been trapped by the Cyberman.

"No!" He screams, running to her body.

He wraps his arms around her body, cradling it in his lap. As his tears fall onto her face, she looks up at him.

"Doctor?" I mutter, hardly believing my eyes. There are tears rolling down his cheeks, his eyes red and puffy. "It is you!" I grab hold of him, feeling him fall under my body.

"I thought you were dead." He sobs, holding me close to him. I couldn't believe he was crying like this, it seemed so unlike him. "I- I thought I had lost you." He chokes on his words, his voice cracking.

"Hey, it's okay." I stroke his hair, shocked by how shaken he is. "Shh, it's okay. I'm okay." I gently rock back and forth, doing my best to comfort him.

Once he's composed himself, he touches my cheek. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see your message until it was too late."

"What message?" He holds up his psychic paper. "Oh… I didn't know that went through."

"I saw your door…" His head swivels to the broken wood, quickly looking back to me again. "I thought the worst." He strokes my cheek softly, pulling my body a little closer to his.

"Bad day?" I ask, wiping the tears from his face.

He inhales, his breath shuddering as he does. "Rose is gone."

I look at him closely. "What?"

"Um, there's this parallel world, and she's there." He hesitates.

"I don't understand…" I rub his back as I speak, seeing how upset he is. "What happened, Doctor?"

He draws in another shuddering breath. "The Cybermen, they came from that parallel world." He goes on, describing the Void, the Daleks from the Void, sending the Daleks and Cybermen back into the Void, and Rose almost going in herself. "She wanted to stay with me so bad, she gave up her family for me." Another sob escapes his throat. "And she almost died for me." I hold him close to me, rubbing his back and stroking his hair. He sobs out barely understandable words, something about burning up a star for her. "She told me she loves me."

I feel my heart sink. "I'm so sorry, Doctor."

His head on my shoulder, his body shakes against me. "And I never got the chance to tell her, I love her too." His voice is muffled and hoarse, but the words are clear.

My heart aches selfishly. "I didn't know…" I had thought they were just friends. I had been under the stupid assumption that I might be the only woman in the Doctor's life, the only one he cared about in a romantic way. Stupid me.

The Doctor sits up, wiping his face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't..." He takes a deep breath. "These aren't your problems."

"Yes, they are." I touch his chin, looking into his big brown eyes. "I'm sorry you lost her."

"Yeah." He sniffs, looking away.

We sit for awhile, holding each other but not talking. I watch him, but he continues to stare into space. I can't stop thinking about him, but he barely seems to notice me.

I love him, but he loves Rose.

"Well." He draws the word out, standing as he speaks. "I should probably go." He walks absently to the door. "Things to do, planets to save." He turns back to me, still on the floor where he left me.

"Don't go." I whisper, trying to ignore the tears welling up in my eyes.

He sighs, leaning against the doorframe. "I think I should."

The tears fall, pounding against the floor at what seems to be a deafening volume. "Please stay." I sob.

"I can't." And with those words, and a broken expression, he leaves.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello! This one doesn't have a specific episode, let's just say November 2006. I do have to apologize, I feel this one is a lot of filler and I hate it. And unfortunately this one messes with the actual Doctor Who timeline and storyline a bit, sorry! Let me know what you think :)_

"Go get it, buddy!" I throw the Frisbee, watching Toby's stubby legs run after it.

"What a cutie." A voice murmurs near my ear.

I turn around quickly, surprised by the voice. The man standing behind me is tall, with short brown hair and a wicked smile. "Me or the dog?" I grin back at him.

He laughs, and I feel his eyes on me as I turn around to get the Frisbee from Toby. "May I?" He asks, holding his hand out for the Frisbee. I shrug, handing it over. He throws it hard, and Toby runs after it. "So, what's your name?" He turns back to me, a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Sadie. Yours?" I look him up and down, a little surprised that he's wearing a suit and tie.

"Harold, or Harry if you prefer." His voice is smooth, almost mesmerizing. He looks at his watch, frowning slightly. "I'm very sorry, but I'm late for a meeting." He looks back at me. "But I would be very happy if I could see you again." He takes a card out of his pocket. "My number, give me a call sometime."

"Isn't that a little forward, Harry?" But I take the card, looking at it briefly before putting it in my pocket.

"I'll see you again, Sadie." He winks quickly before walking away, his dress shoes tapping rhythmically against the sidewalk.

I shake my head, smiling at the weird man's behavior. "Come on, buddy." I sit in the grass to play with Toby, lightly throwing his toy for him to chase. After a while of throwing and running, I clip his leash back on his collar.

Walking home, I think about that man from the park. He seemed vaguely familiar, like I'd seen him somewhere before. I shake my head, figuring he just had one of those faces. A rather lovely face, actually. I feel his card in my pocket, and I know that I'll call him. Later though, make him wait a little.

Once in my apartment, I hang my coat up and throw my keys on the counter. Going through my mail, I notice a little scrap of paper lying on the counter. After the Doctor had left me, I had torn up the paper in my anger. I kept the scraps, I'm not sure why. One of the scraps was lying on the counter, and part of a word was printed across it. I ignore it.

I had the day off of work, so I had slept in and got to spend more time at the park than usual. I honestly wasn't sure what to do with my time. I clean a little, then give up and watch a movie. Halfway through, I get restless. I pull the man's card out of my pocket, and dial the number printed under his name.

A woman's voice answers. "Hello, this is Harold Saxon's office."

I go through the lovely ordeal of talking to his secretary, a woman who desperately believes that he's such a busy man and just doesn't have time. I ask her to tell him who's calling, and with an unpleasant click I'm put on hold.

"I knew you'd call." His smooth voice murmurs into my ear.

"You didn't give me much of a choice, did you Mr. Saxon?" Now I realize where I've seen him. He's the man who launched the Archangel Network, quite popular and successful as well.

"I suppose I didn't." There's a hint of a laugh in his voice, but other than that he sounds serious. "How about this: Once I'm done here, we go get something to eat?"

"Sounds great." I smile into the phone, feeling silly as I do so. "What time can I expect your call?"

"I'm not sure, this meeting could take a while." His voice is soft and hypnotic, and I hear him exhale into the phone. "I'll try to wrap it up, and then I'll give you a call."

"Alright, I'll be waiting." I hear a click as he hangs up. "Well then." I throw the phone onto the couch, slightly annoyed that he didn't say goodbye.

Then it hits me: I have a date tonight.

I run to my bathroom, Toby following at my heels. I shower, shaving my legs for the first time in a while. Wrapping my hair in a towel turban, I check my phone to make sure he hasn't called. Not sure how much time I have, I quickly throw on some makeup. I do a little more than usual, but this is a special occasion. Turning on my hairdryer, I watch Toby sprint out of the room and away from the evil sound.

Despite the sound of the hairdryer, I hear my phone ring. I lunge for it. "Hello?"

"I ended the meeting. Shall I pick you up now?" Harry's voice murmurs from the other end.

I give him directions with a smile, and he assures me he'll be there in approximately fifteen minutes.

After finishing my hair, I stand in front of my closet for close to ten minutes before settling on jeans and a black cardigan.

Standing in front of the mirror, I smooth out my bangs and straighten my shirt. "Well, this is as good as it's gonna get."

I hear a rhythmic knock at the door.

I open the door to find Harry standing there with a smug smirk on his face. "Well hello."


	10. Chapter 10

_SPOILER ALERT: Totally reveals the plot of The Sound of Drums. I hope you enjoy, feel free to leave a review if you like :)_

Captain Jack, Martha, and the Doctor fall out of the Vortex and into 21st Century London.

"This Master, he has the TARDIS. He could be anywhere." Martha says, looking hopeless.

"No he's here. Trust me." The Doctor says gravely, looking around at the Vote Saxon posters. "I know someone here who might let us stay with her, if I'm lucky." He sighs, thinking of what happened the last time he saw Sadie.

"Her?" Jack says, looking interested.

"Stop."

The Doctor sits, thinking about the Master. He's not alone anymore, and as much as he hates to admit it that's not a good thing. He hardly notices that the other two had been talking until Martha stands up.

"But hold on, if he could be anyone…" She looks around. "We missed the election." The Doctor stands up, watching a crowd gathered around a television screen. "But it can't be."

"Mr. Saxon has returned from Paris, and is greeting the crowds inside Saxon headquarters." The announcer on the screen says, but the Doctor barely hears her. He's focusing on the man on the screen, the man in a suit waving to the crowds.

"I said I knew that voice." Martha says from behind the Doctor. "That's Harold Saxon."

"That's him." The Doctor breathes, hardly able to believe it. Then the Master turns around, pulling a blond woman from behind him to stand next to him. "No." The Doctors hearts plummet. Sadie smiles briefly at the cameras, keeping her eyes on the Master. The Master leans in, kissing her deeply.

"That's the lovely Mrs. Saxon." Martha stands next to the Doctor. "Beautiful, isn't she?"

"I know her." The Doctor says through his teeth.

"This country has been sick." The Master says. "This country needs healing. This country needs medicine. In fact I'd go so far as to say, that what this country really needs, right now, is a Doctor."

_xxx_

I watch my husband give his speech, the one he had written specifically to get the Doctor's attention. He finishes, and I know he's giving his winning smile to the cameras. The cameras shut off, and he shoves his way through the crowd. I trail along behind him, watching as people back away as he walks forward.

"That was great, Harry." I say as I catch up to him. "Do you think he saw?" I lower my voice so only he can hear.

"Of course he did." He smirks, taking my hand in his own. "Now we wait. He'll find us." He holds open the car door for me, smiling as I slide in before him.

"Oh Harry, I am so proud of you." I smile at him, touching his cheek lightly.

He smirks. "I do wish you would use my name." He whispers, his breath hitting my face.

I lean over, touching my lips to his ear. "Master." I smile as he wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him.

"I love it when you use my name." He kisses my neck, smiling into my skin.

_xxx_

"What do you mean you know her?" Captain Jack asks the Doctor, who was following Martha to her house.

"Just what I said: I know her." The Doctor responds through clenched teeth.

"No Doctor, tell us." Jack insists, grabbing the Doctor's arm.

The Doctor sighs, shoving his hands deeper into the pockets of his trench coat. "I sort of had a kind of relationship with her." He refuses to meet Jacks eyes, and ignores Martha as she whirls around to face him.

"What?" Jack asks, incredulous. "You? A girlfriend?"

"When did this happen?" Martha demands, sounding pretty angry.

"I met her when Rose was still with me." On top of everything else that happened today, now he's thinking about Rose. "And she's not my girlfriend." The Doctor glares at Jack. "She's the Masters wife!"

"Someone's jealous!" Jack laughs.

"Can we focus on what's important?" The Doctor practically yells, making Martha jump a little as she opens her door.

"Home." She says, opening the door.

The Doctor looks around. "Have you got a computer or something?"

"Here you go." Martha hands the Doctor her laptop, but Jack takes it.

"The Saxon websites." Jack scrolls through a few advertisements and commercials promoting Harold Saxon. "Former Minister of Defense-"

"He goes back years!" Martha sits on the arm of her couch. "Everyone knows his story. Cambridge University, wrote a novel, went into business, marriage-" She stops, seeing the look on the Doctor's face when she mentions marriage.

"But none of that is possible. I locked the TARDIS controls, he can only go two places. The year one hundred trillion and the last place the TARDIS landed. Which is right here, right now."

_xxx_

"Harold Saxon never went to Cambridge." The reporter looks at me with pleading eyes. "There was no Harold Saxon. It's all fake, but no one has noticed! It's as if he's mesmerized the entire world."

"I would like you to leave now." I try my best to keep a calm face. She keeps talking, spilling out all of the Master's secrets. How could she know all this? "Shut up, stop it now!" She keeps going, apparently she's done some research on me as well.

"If you know even the slightest thing that could give you cause to doubt him…" She looks at me expectantly.

"I made my choice a long time ago. For better or for worse, right Harry?

The Master comes up behind me, putting his hands on my shoulders. "My faithful companion." He walks to the center of the room. "But you're right, Harold Saxon doesn't exist."

"Then who are you?" The reporter asks, looking less terrified than she should.

"He's the Master." I tell her, looking at my husband with pride.

"And these are my friends." He holds his hands out, and four metal spheres appear around him. He gives one last look to the reporter. "The drums are getting closer." He takes me by the hand, leading me out of the room as the spheres advance on her, spikes sticking out and spinning. He closes the door sharply behind us, cutting of her screaming. He takes a breath and opens the door a crack. The screams continue. He winces and closes the door again quickly.

"She knew, Harry. She knew everything! You promised that Archangel was one hundred percent." I look at him desperately.

"Maybe, ninety-nine, or ninety-eight…"

"If she knows, who else?"

He holds out his arms, pulling me into a hug. "I promise, it all ends tomorrow morning." He strokes my hair, kissing the top of my head. "Now come along, it's time for your Lord and Master to speak to his kingdom."

I stand behind the camera, watching as the crew fusses over the Master. I can tell that he's thoroughly annoyed by them, but it doesn't last long.

"Britain, Britain, Britain. What extraordinary times we've had. Just a few years ago, this world was so small. And then they came, out of the unknown, falling from the skies."

As he speaks of the alien encounters that Britain has had recently, I think about the Doctor. He was responsible for saving the world all those times… He must be watching now, the Master and I were sure of it.

"And tomorrow morning they will appear. Not in secret, but to all of you. Diplomatic relations with a new species will begin. Tomorrow, we take our place in the universe. Every man, woman and child. Every teacher and chemist and lorry driver and farmer. And every… Oh, I don't know… Medical student?" He gives a meaningful look to the camera, and I know the bomb just exploded in Martha Jones' apartment.

"Do you think they escaped?" I ask the Master as we walk.

"Of course he did." He looks at me with that wicked smile of his. "Killing him from a distance wouldn't be any fun, now would it?" A ringing comes from his pocket. He looks at the phone, smiling. "It's for me." He listens to the conversation on the other end for a bit, walking to the conference room. I follow, taking a seat while he listens. "Oh, a nice little game of hide-and-seek. Martha Jones, must be, what, one hundred trillion years since we last met?" He grins wickedly, putting the phone on speaker and setting it in the middle of the table.

"I'm here." The Doctor says. I feel my heart plummet at the sound of his voice.

"Doctor." The Master says, his smile falling.

"Master."

The Master sighs. "I like it when you use my name."

They talk for a while, about the 'Toclafane' and the Time War, about Galifrey. I see how much it hurts the Master, his world being gone and his people being killed. I reach out to touch his arm, trying to comfort him. He doesn't look at me, but puts his hand over my own.

"But Doctor, can't you hear the drumming? The constant drumming, inside my head, never ending."

"I could help you."

The Master laughs. "I'll tell you what to do. And I say, run. Go on, run!"


	11. Chapter 11

I can't sleep that night. The Master isn't with me, he's out talking to the President of the United States. I can never sleep without him, without the rhythm of his heartbeats. And worst of all, I think about the Doctor.

I think about all the good he's done for the world. He's saved it multiple times, over and over again. When he came to me, he seemed so good. So _nice. _He wooed me with his talk of travelling through time and space, of saving planets. And when we made love, I could've sworn it meant something to him. I was wrong.

"Are you still up, my love?" The Master closes the door quietly, walking up to the bed.

I sit up, watching as he strips down and sits next to me. "New bed." I rub my eyes. "And you know I can't sleep without you."

He grins, wrapping his arms around me. "I'm sorry, darling." He kisses my cheek, then my lips.

"Harry, you should sleep. You've got such a big day tomorrow." He moves away from me.

"I do hate it when you call me that." He growls.

"I'm sorry, Master." He grins, pinning me down and kissing me fiercely.

"There, that's much better." He bites my neck, making me wince. "I'm sorry, love. Did that hurt?" He asks, slightly sarcastic.

"No, Master." I grab the sheets on either side of me as he rips my shirt, his mouth attacking my body. He nips at every piece of skin he can find, leaving little red marks all over. He moves his lips back to my own, prying them open before invading my mouth with his tongue. He adjusts his body, and I feel him positioned above me. My body tenses, preparing for what's next.

"Little human girl, are you afraid of me?" The Master asks, caressing my cheek softly.

"No." I breathe through my teeth.

His hand tightens on my jaw. "No, what?"

"No, Master, I am not afraid of you."

"Good girl." With a growl, he lunges forward, grinding me into the bed, burying himself deep within me.

I squirm beneath him slightly, but only because he likes it when I struggle. His hands on my shoulders, he keeps me pinned under him. I reach up, my hands stroking his chest and my nails digging into his skin. My breathing shallow, I cling to the man above me. He doesn't make me beg tonight, he must be tired. My body arches into his hands as he strokes my body, his fingers tracing patterns in my skin.

"Say my name." He hisses.

"Master." I whisper, barely audible.

"Louder!"

"Master!" My hands slide off of his body, slick with sweat.

He grabs my hands, placing them back on his hot skin. I feel every muscle in his body tense as he brings his body against me, capturing my lips in a vicious kiss. I moan into his mouth, feeling his lips curl into a smile as I do. He rolls his hips against mine, his voice low and mesmerizing as he moans incomprehensible words. He throws his head back as he comes, and we let out a shared moan. He dips his head down for a quick, biting kiss, and then collapses next to me.

"Master, I love you." I sigh, my hand touching his face.

"I love you, too." He murmurs into my ear, his heavy breathing against my neck. "I want you to hear something." He puts his hands on my temples, bringing my face close to his. "And I'm sorry." He presses his forehead to mine.

One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four.

I pull away, terrified. "What is that?"

"That's the noise in my head. The never ending drum beat." I hold my head in my hands, feeling the horrible throbbing inside my skull. He looks at me, almost shocked. "Do you still hear them?" I nod, the movement only making the pain worse. "The drums, you hear the drums? They're real!" He laughs, and I wince. He wraps his arms around me, pulling my body to his. "Remember the promise I made you?" I nod. "We're getting closer."

"It hurts, Master."

"Shh, I know." He kisses my forehead. "But you'll get used to it."

_xxx_

We arrive at the main conference room of the Valiant. The room is filled with body guards, military, and camera crews. President Winters is in the center of the action, making all sorts of orders. I watch the Master walk up the President. I can tell that underneath his joking exterior, he's angry. He wants to be in control, he's always in control and hates it when he's not.

After the Master pesters the President a bit, he's told to sit down. He strolls over to me, pulling out a chair for me to sit in.

"Ministry of Defense, some of my best work." He murmurs in my ear as I sit. "I designed this place." He sits next to me. "Every last detail."

After watching the Americans fuss around for a while, the Master turns to , his lips very close to my ear. "Jelly Baby?" He offers the white bag to me. I still hear the drums in my head. Pounding, one, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. They're softer now, a less painful throbbing. But they're there.

The American President starts his speech, looking into the camera. I can tell the Master is amused by this, and he's waiting to take over. I look over at him, seeing him smiling broadly with his head tilted back.

"I give you the Toclafane." The little metal spheres surround the President. The Master sits up, ready to make his move.

"You're not the Master!" One of the spheres says.

"We like the Mister Master! Where's my Master, pretty please?"

There's his cue.

"Oh alright then, it's me!" He jumps up, proudly standing at the front of the room.

"Saxon, what are you doing?" The President demands, looking furious.

"I'm taking control, Uncle Sam." The words make me shiver in spite of myself. "Kill him."

And he's gone.

The Master motions for me to stand next to him at the front of the room. Suddenly the Doctor lunges forward, but is quickly restrained by guards. "We meet at last, Doctor."

I watch as he ages the Doctor one hundred years, somewhat disturbed by my husband's actions. I look away, ignoring it. Once the Paradox Machine is ready, the Master takes me with him to the window to watch the spheres descend to the Earth. I grab hold of his lapel, stunned.

"How many?" I ask breathlessly.

"Six billion." He kisses the side of my face. "Shall we decimate them?" I turn my face to look at him, our lips inches apart. He breathes onto my face, aroused by the destruction he's causing. "That sounds good." He takes my lips in his own, one of his hands on my back, pressing me against him. "I am so glad you can hear them now." He whispers, and the drums beat inside my head.

Together, the Master and I take the ancient Doctor over to the window to show him the destruction of his precious Earth. Balancing him between us, he watches the spheres fall to Earth. Part of me feels powerful, holding the Doctor there. He looks so helpless, when normally he's in control. A smaller part of me feels what we're doing is wrong, but the drums beat that part out.

The Master grins wickedly out the window, then turns to face the Doctor. "And so it came to pass that the human race fell and the Earth was no more. And I looked down upon my new dominion as Master of all, and I thought it good."


	12. Chapter 12

He had been Master of All for exactly one year. It was wonderful. He was powerful, in control, and he loved it. Power looked good on him, and he knew it.

"My darling, what should we do today?" He asks, rhetorically, as he straightens his tie. "How many should we kill?" He laughs, buttoning his jacket.

"Whatever you want, Master." I sit on the edge of the bed, waiting for him.

He grins, walking over to me. "You are absolutely perfect. I couldn't have found a better wife, someone to rule the universe with me." He pulls my face to his, bringing me into a kiss. Pulling away, he looks over my naked body hungrily. "Wear the red one today. It's sexy." He walks out of the room, his shoes tapping against the floor.

I walk to the closet, grabbing the long, silky red dress. It's his favorite.

One, two, three, four.

The drums still beat in my head. They're usually a low, almost soothing sound. They remind me so much of the Master's heartsbeat, so comforting. I think of what the Master promised me, the life we had together, ruling the universe…

I walk onto the bridge just as the Master rolls the Doctor away from the window, his wheelchair hitting a wall.

"Launch day in twenty-four hours!" The Master yells, throwing his hands into the air. He looks over at me, holding his arms out. "Oh, my beautiful wife!" He pulls me towards him, bringing me into a deep kiss. "Isn't she beautiful, Doctor?" The Master walks up to the cage the Doctor is held in, all nine hundred years of his life showing on his face. "You would know."

"Let her go." The Doctor croaks, his voice hoarse.

"Oh, but I'm not keeping her! No, she's here on her own will!" The Master dances back over to me, taking my hand. "You want to be here, right?" He looks down at me, his arm wrapping around my waist.

I put my arm around the Master, letting him pull me close to him. "Yes, Master." I look at the Doctor, disgusted by him.

"Sadie you don't know him! You don't know what he's capable of doing!" The Doctor wraps his little hands around the bars of his cage, his sunken eyes pleading at me.

"Yes I do, Doctor. I know him better that you think. He let me get close to him, something you were never capable of." The Master and I walk up to the cage, standing before the helpless Doctor. "You see Doctor, he never did what you did, he never left me."

"Yes Doctor, you and your little human toys." The Master sneers down at the Doctor. "You play with them until you wear them out or break them. Luckily, I saved this one before you could damage her any further."

"You don't save people." The Doctor rasps, holding himself up with the bars. "You destroy them."

"But not this one!" The Master smiles broadly, beaming at me. "She's special. When I first saw her, I sensed something different about her." He turns back to the Doctor, glaring at him. "I sensed you, I knew she was one of your toys. So I took her. And you don't like to share."

I frown, looking down at the Doctor. "I used to think you saved people to be nice, Doctor. But that's not true, is it? You save people for yourself."

"It makes you feel good, doesn't it?" The Master coos, his voice dangerously soft.

"And that makes you very selfish, Doctor. Because while you were out saving people for yourself, you left me. Alone. Terrified. Remember that day? After I almost got killed by that Cyberman? Do you remember?" I yell at him, waiting until he nods weakly. "After all the tears you shed thinking I was dead, you just left me. Too busy crying over Rose. Your precious Rose." I spit the word at him, the drums in my head growing louder and louder.

The Master pulls me away from the cage, seeing my anger. "Can't you hear it, Doctor?"

"What?" The Doctors voice is weak.

I tap out a rhythm on the table. "The drums, the never ending drums. Louder and louder."

The Master laughs, throwing his head back. "You see, Doctor? She hears them too!" He runs to the top of the stairs with me close behind. "And now, Doctor, I have a special gift for you."

The doors open, with Jack and the Jones family walking out. The guards position them on the sides of the room, weapons ready. The doors open again, and this time only one person walks out. Martha walks to the center of the room, right below the Master. He takes the teleport device from her, forcing her to kneel as he does.

"Three minutes!" He turns to his audience, grinning. "Always loved a ticking clock." He walks down the step, standing in front of the kneeling Martha. "Today, as Master of All, I will establish the new Time Lord Empire!"

Martha laughs.

"As if I would ask her to kill." The Doctor rasps, putting his hands on the bars of his cage.

She reveals what she had been doing, telling people about the Doctor. Telling them all to think that one words at the same time, with the fifteen satellites of the Archangel Network to amplify it.

"What?" The Master gets a look on his face, one I've never seen before- fear.

The countdown stops. All over the world, the word 'Doctor' is said.

"No, Master!" I grab his arm, looking at him desperately. "It won't work, right?" He just looks at me, and I know it's over.


	13. Chapter 13

_**I just want to say, damn. I wasn't expecting all the reviews in response to that last chapter. Especially the one threatening to scratch my Doctor Who DVDs, I'll have nightmares about that.**_

The year flashes before my eyes in reverse. All we had done, all our accomplishments, undone. I hold on to the Master, burying my face in his chest. He holds me to him as time unwinds, watching, horrified, as his kingdom falls.

He looks at me. "I'm sorry." And he runs for the door.

"Whoa!" Jack catches the Master just as the doors open, holding him in place. "What do we do with him?"

"We kill him." Martha's father suggests.

"No!" I lunge towards the Master, but the Doctor holds me back. "Let go of me!" I scream, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Hush now, darling." The Master looks at me, his eyes honestly filled with love for the first time.

"We won't kill him. He's a Time Lord, he's my responsibility. I'll take him with me, in the TARDIS." I look at the Doctor, sobbing desperately.

"You're just gonna keep me?" The Master looks disgusted. "Like a pet?"

"If that's what I have to do."

A gunshot rings out. The Master falls to the ground, clutching his stomach. Martha takes the gun from her mother, shocked.

The Doctor grabs the Master, cradling him in his arms. I scream, running towards them.

"No, you can't die." I hold the Master's hand, stroking his face.

"He's not dying, it's just one little bullet. He can regenerate." The Doctor speaks through his teeth.

"I refuse." The Master grins, breathing shallowly.

"No!" I put my forehead to his, my tears falling to his face. "Don't please."

"Regenerate, just regenerate." The Doctor starts to sob. "Please!"

"And spend my life imprisoned with you?" The Master shakes his head, laughing. "Never."

"Master, no!" His eyes meet my own. "You promised me."

He reaches up and touches my cheek, wiping away my tears. "I love you." He looks at the Doctor, for the first time without disgust or mocking. "Take care of her."

The Doctor looks at him in shock.

The Master laughs weakly. "I win." And then he's gone.

"No!" I scream, taking his body from the Doctor's arms. I rock him back and forth as I sob, desperately hoping he can still regenerate.

The Doctor wraps his arms around me, his body shaking with his own sobs. Both of us filled with despair and loss, we cry together.

_xxx_

I watch as the Doctor burns the Master's body, shivering despite the heat. I tried to stop him, but the Doctor insisted that fire is the only way to properly dispose of a Time Lord's body. I didn't have the strength to argue with him.

After the fire goes down a bit, the Doctor leads me back to his TARDIS. "I'm not going anywhere!" I struggle, but he pushes me through the door.

"I'm just taking you home." He holds me as I start sobbing again, unable to stop. "He's better off this way."

Once back home, the Doctor asks if I want him to stay. "No." I turn away from him, sniffing.

"I'll make some tea." He walks into the kitchen. I curl up on the couch, holding my knees to my chest. When he returns, he simply puts his arms around my shoulders. "Can I ask you something?"

"I suppose." I wipe the tears from my face, looking at him.

"You said something about a promise. What was the promise?"

I sob at the memory, incapable of stopping the tears.

"That's okay." He rubs my back, holding me until I cry myself to sleep.

_xxx_

The Doctor brings me scrambled eggs and coffee in the morning. I barely touch them.

"You need to eat." He says, looking at me with concerned eyes. I shake my head. "Sadie, please."

"What's with you?" I glare at him. "Your precious Master is dead, so you can't look after him. Am I his replacement? Your new pet?" I spit the words out, turning my head away from him.

The Doctor just sits there, nodding his head silently. "I'm staying with you, for a while. Until you're a little better." He touches my shoulder briefly before standing up. "I don't want you to be alone right now."

"You're alone, and you seem okay." I look up at him, knowing I might have crossed a line but not caring.

"I've been alone for a long time." He takes the tray of food and walks back to the kitchen.

After a while, I can no longer ignore the hunger pains in my stomach. I slowly get up, walking gingerly to the kitchen. The Doctor is still there, leaning over the sink with his back to me. The food is still out on the counter, and I quietly pick up a piece of cold toast.

"I'm sorry." I mutter, nibbling the toast.

"No, don't be. You lost your husband, you have every right to be upset." The Doctor doesn't turn around.

I put the cup of coffee in the microwave, rubbing my swollen eyes. "I meant I'm sorry for what he did to you."

At this he turns around. "I thought you were behind him on everything?"

"I was…" I rub my temples. "I think."

He quickly walks over to me. "The drums? Do you still hear them?"

I look up at him, terrified. "No." I fall into his arms, stunned. My face against his chest, I hear the familiar one, two, three, four of his heartsbeat. "I didn't even notice. How could I not notice?"

"He must have opened some kind of psychic link between the two of you." He rambles, completely ignoring my question. "When he died, the link broke and the drums in your head stopped."

"Do you think they stopped for him, too?"

"I don't know." He wraps his arms tighter around me. He sighs. "He really loved you, didn't he?"

I feel tears well up behind my eyes. "Of course he did. Do you think he lied?"

"It wouldn't be the first time." He pulls away, putting his hands on my shoulders. "But I could tell, he really loved you. The way he looked at you…" He looks away, suddenly awkward. "I haven't seen him look at someone like that in a long time."

I turn away from him, opening the microwave and replacing the coffee with the eggs.


	14. Chapter 14

The Doctor stayed with me for a week. I didn't want him there, and I tried on more than one occasion to get rid of him. Once I tried locking him out, but of course he soniced his way back in. There used to be a time that I would've loved for him to stay with me and care for me, but now it was just annoying.

"Why don't you want me here?" He yells at me during another of our fights. "I'm trying to help you, why are you pushing me away?"

"Maybe I don't need your help! Maybe I just want to be alone!" I march into my room, slamming the door behind me.

"Alone isn't always better!" He yells, following me, completely ignoring my want of privacy. "I know you're hurting. I can help." He looks at me with those caring eyes.

"How? Take his place?" I wipe my eyes quickly.

He takes a step towards me, but I back away. He sighs, sitting on the edge of my bed. He puts his head in his hands, and just sits. I stand in the corner, my breathing heavy with anger. "I'm sorry." He mutters, his voice muffled by his hands.

"For what?" I ask vacantly.

"Your pain."

I laugh. "You'll have to be more specific."

He runs his hands through his hair, keeping his head down. "I'm sorry that the Master died, that I couldn't make him regenerate, that you had to watch him die in such a horrible way. I'm sorry that he put the drums in your head, and I'm sorry that they're gone and you have nothing left of him." Finally, he lifts his head, his teary eyes meeting my own. "I'm sorry that I left you, and I'm sorry that I started all this."

I sit next to him, touching his back lightly. We sit in silence for almost ten minutes, not quite ignoring each other.

"You wanted to know what he promised me." I whisper, not meeting his eyes when he looks up at me. "He told me about the chameleon arch thing, that can turn Time Lords into humans."

"He said he would-"

"No, he would never make himself human and you know that." I meet his gaze cautiously. "He said he could reverse it, and make me a Time Lord." The Doctor gets a look. I sigh. "Yeah, I kind of figured it was impossible. He lied."

"No, he probably didn't. He was a genius, I'm sure he could find a way to make it happen." He sighs loudly.

"I wish he wasn't gone." I sob, trying hopelessly to stop my tears. "I know he did horrible things, but-"

"Shh, it's okay." The Doctor wraps his arms around me, my head resting on his chest. "It's okay."

I look up at his face. "You love him too, don't you?"

He sighs. "Of course I do. He was a Time Lord, we were the last."

I nod, burying my face in his chest. But I get a feeling that maybe it was more than that, just a little.

_xxx_

"Well…" The Doctor looks at his shoes, standing at the door.

"Thanks for staying with me." I mutter.

"You don't mean that." He raises an eyebrow questioningly.

"I do, actually." Now I look at my shoes, not wanting to meet his eyes. "It was nice, y'know, of you…" It was possibly the most awkward situation of my life, second only to when I accidentally called the Master 'Doctor' during sex one time. That was bad…

"Do you want me to stay longer?" The Doctor keeps that eyebrow in the air, obviously with no intentions of dropping it.

"No, you have planets to save, right?" I try to laugh, but it wasn't really that funny. He nods, turning to open the door. "I used to love you."

That stops him. He slowly turns around, very slowly. "I didn't know…"

I raise my eyebrow. "Well, I never told you." He nods, accepting the obviousness. "I didn't stop because I hated you or anything, I stopped because I found someone who could love me back."

He takes a cautious step forward. "I could-"

"Don't." It's too soon for that, and he knows it. "Will you visit sometime?" I ask, almost hopeful.

"Try and stop me." His words are cheerful, but his face is somber. "I need to make sure you don't try to take over the planet again."

I laugh, rubbing my temples automatically. "Alright. Until next time, then?"

"Of course."

His hand on the doorknob, I lunge for him. I hug him tightly, listening to those heartbeats again. He puts his arms around me, and I feel his chin on the top of my head. "Goodbye Doctor." I whisper, not wanting to be louder than his heartbeats.

He kisses the top of my head softly. "Goodbye Sadie."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey guys… I have a request :) I would very much like it if one of you lovely readers would be willing to let me bounce ideas off you for this little story. It would mean kind of spoiling some stuff for you, but it would be greatly appreciated! So just send me a message if you're interested, and you could also leave a review letting me know how you like my writing :)**_

The next time I saw the Doctor was almost a year later, after the ATMOS fiasco. I didn't mind he took so long, it gave me time to readjust to normal life. When he came back, he claimed he was just checking to make sure I survived the poison, but it felt like something more. He took me out to dinner, but then realized he didn't have any money so I paid. He stayed for a while after, and we just talked. He told me about his latest adventures, the Titanic, meeting Donna, Vesuvius, and the Ood.

"I think I'd like this Donna, think I could meet her sometime?" I smile, resting my chin on the pillow I'm holding.

"Sure, I could bring her 'round sometime." He nods, smiling. We fall into awkward silence. "So, how're you doing?" He asks, trying to be delicate.

"Oh, I'm alright." I take a deep breath. "I found an old bottle of his aftershave the other day while cleaning." He puts his arm around my shoulder. "But I'm a lot better."

He nods. "Well there's a familiar face!" His face lights up as my little Corgi stumbles out of my bedroom, looking very sleepy. The Doctor leans down to scratch Toby's ears, giggling a little as he does. "Where was he last time I was here?" He looks up at me for a moment.

"Oh, I gave him to a friend for a while…" I pause, scratching the back of my head. "The Master didn't like dogs very much. More of a cat person."

The Doctor looks up from his ear scratching with a knowing expression, his mouth forming a small 'o'. "I've met cat people…" He mutters as he watches Toby waddle off to find a snack. After another awkward silence, the Doctor takes a deep breath and looks up at me. "The last time we were together…" He pauses, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "We weren't on the best of terms."

I think back to that day. "We were both in bad places." I hesitate slightly. "You've moved on, yeah?"

He nods, looking away for a moment. "I knew the Master for a long time." I know that's not the end of that thought, but he stops himself from going on. I get the feeling that he leaves a lot unsaid just then. He turns back to me, almost shyly if I didn't know better. "Do you think you'd ever come with me?"

"I don't think I could." He nods, understanding. After a few seconds of awkward silence, I force a laugh. "Plus, I wouldn't want to cramp your style!" I poke his arm, trying to be friendly.

He laughs, but it seems just as forced as mine did. He plays with the sleeve of his suit, twisting the blue fabric in his fingers.

"New suit?" I ask blandly.

"Yep." He nods. "Yep…"

"Why did you really come here, Doctor?" The words fall out before I can stop them, and I feel embarrassed.

His head turns sharply. "What do you mean?"

"Um…" I look at the floor, wishing I could take my words back. "It just seems like there's something on your mind all night." I take a deep breath, closing my eyes and hoping he doesn't react… badly…

He sighs. "Well…" He scratches his head, drawing in air and letting it out slowly. "Okay." His eyes meet my own, suddenly very serious. "I know I made a big mistake a long time ago. I left you." My breath shudders slightly, and I attempt to look away from him. "That day, with the Cybermen, I was scared I might have lost you. I was scared because-" He hesitates, licking his lips. "Because bad things happen to people I love."

"Like Rose." I whisper, immediately wishing I hadn't.

"Yes." He says in a pained voice, looking away from me for a moment. "And you. I left you when I should have stayed and comforted you, and I should have let you comfort me. That's what I really needed. But I ran away because that's what I do. I thought I could keep you safe by leaving you alone."

"Doctor…" I touch his hand, not meeting his eyes.

"I'm sorry-" He lifts my chin.

"You already apologized." I murmur, watching him.

"I'm sorry I never told you I love you." Wrapping his arm around my waist, he closes the space between us with his lips. Frozen in his arms, I feel his lips move against mine, his arms around me, his hands rubbing my back gently as he pulls me close. A million thoughts run through my head, a million things I want to say but my lips won't move. I want to pull away from him, I want to run away and crawl into a corner and be alone, but my body won't respond. His touch is soft yet deliberate, and the intensity of his kiss gives me shivers. I want to scream out, pull away, stop him, but I can't. I can't stop him because I'm loving every second of this.

He jumps a little when I throw my arms around him, pulling his body onto mine. He pushes me gently down on my back, hovering over me. He places his hand on my cheek, his thumb stroking my skin softly. "All this time, I don't know why I couldn't tell you." I feel myself relaxing at his touch, and his lips press against my forehead.

My arms wrapped around him, I pull him down next to me. He smiles, touching my cheek softly before pulling me in for another kiss. This one's softer than the first, less intense, more loving. I feel warmth spreading in my chest as his lips move against my own, his thumb still stroking my cheek.

He pulls away slightly, the tip of his nose touching my forehead as he pulls me closer. I nuzzle into his chest, listening to his heartsbeat. His chest rises and falls as he breathes deeply, and I can almost picture his smile as he kisses my hair. I take a deep breath myself, breathing in the moment.


	16. Chapter 16

The TARDIS lands in a suburban neighborhood, of course drawing no attention. The Doctor and Donna step out, and to his great dismay he can't sense that anything is wrong. It seems like a plain old quiet day, maybe rain later.

"Nothing's wrong!" He shouts, looking kind of sad.

"So, I met Rose?" Donna asks, looking confused. "But I thought she was in another world?"

"A parallel universe, yes." The Doctor mutters, looking around. "So if she could break through from her world to yours, then all the walls of the universe are breaking down, which means-"

"Doctor!" I yell, waving at him. He turns to look at me, and I can see the broad grin on his face even at a distance. I run at him, throwing my arms around him when I reach him. He lifts me off the ground, spinning a little.

"Donna," He looks over my shoulder, still keeping a tight grip on me. "this is Sadie. Sadie, I've told you about Donna."

He turns us around so I can face Donna, although I have to stretch to see over him. "Nice to meet you, finally." I can't help but giggle a little as the Doctor kisses my neck, his spiky hair tickling my skin.

Donna regards us, amused and a little accusing. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend, Space Boy."

The Doctor finally puts me down, his smile faltering slightly. "Well, um, it's fairly recent…" He lies, scratching the back of his head.

"Liar." I smirk at him quickly before turning to Donna. "I've known him since he was with Rose, I bet you've heard about her."

"Yeah, I know Rose." Donna looks at us, confused again. "Did you travel with him?"

"No." The Doctor and I say in unison.

"But I'm ready now." I look up at him, twining my fingers with his.

His jaw drops slightly, and Donna takes this as her cue to walk quietly back into the TARDIS. "Really?" He whispers, taking my other hand in his.

"Really." I reach up on the tips of my toes to kiss him, his nose brushing mine softly as he tilts his head.

"It's gonna be dangerous." He whispers, keeping his lips against mine as he speaks.

"I know." I run my tongue against his lower lip, sliding my arms up his back to bring him closer to me. "You're worth it." I feel his lips curl into a smile against mine, his arms wrapped securely around my waist. I run one of my hands through his hair, hearing a very satisfying crunch as my fingers disrupt the hair gel.

"Oi! Come on you two!" Donna shouts, holding the door open for us. "I'm having none of that on my watch." Her tone is serious, but there's a playful smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Keeps you in line, I like it." I nudge the Doctor's ribs with my elbow, pausing in the doorway to his TARDIS. "Are you sure I can come? I don't want to just barge in…"

"Of course I want you to come." His hands in his pockets, he steps closer to me. "I've been waiting for this since the day I met you."

"I'm sorry it took so long." I murmur, my hands finding his hips.

He grins, leaning down to press a quick kiss before leading Donna and I into the TARDIS. "So! You already know the deal, travels in space and time, bigger on the inside." He pulls some levers and presses some buttons, running around the console.

"He does that to look clever, doesn't he?" I ask Donna quietly, grinning.

"All the time!" Donna laughs loudly, making the Doctor look over at us curiously. "I swear, half those buttons don't do anything."

I laugh, leaning against a pillar for support.

"Hey, are you laughing at me?" The Doctor accuses, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yes." Donna and I laugh together, but are cut off when the TARDIS shakes violently and throws us to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Donna yells over the noise, pulling herself back to her feet.

"It came from outside!" The Doctor rushes to help me up, his arms tight around my waist as he lifts me from the ground. I follow as he runs to the door, shocked by the beauty of space.

"Wow." I whisper, peeking out from behind the Doctor. Looking at him and Donna, I see the shocked expressions on their faces and know I missed something.

"We're in space, how did that happen? What did you do?" Donna yells at the Doctor, looking outside frantically.

The Doctor runs back to the console, looking at a screen. "No, that can't be right!" He hits the screen a few times, his expression becoming increasingly distressed.

"What is it?" I stay fixed by the door, glancing over my shoulder into space once before looking at him.

"We haven't moved." The Doctor looks up at us, shocked. "The TARDIS is in the same place, but the Earth has gone."

"But-" Donna looks horrified. "Are they all dead?"

I think of all the people I know, my family, my dog… I barely hear the Doctor as he frets around the controls, not until I hear my name. I look up from the spot on the floor I'd been staring at, surprised to see the Doctor only inches from me.

"You okay?" He touches my shoulder, looking me in the eye.

"Yeah, of course." Surprisingly it's true, although I am worried about my little Corgi, all alone.

"Good." He kisses my forehead gently before running back to the controls.

"We need to get help." He presses some buttons, I'm guessing he's entering in a destination. "We're going to the Shadow Proclamation." He pulls a lever, and the TARDIS starts shaking violently again.

"What is the Shadow Proclamation?" I ask, holding tightly onto a pillar.

"Space police." He looks over at me and winks. "Here we go!"

We land with a thud, and before I can regain my balance the Doctor and Donna are out the door. I follow, nearly running into the Doctor. "My God."

We're surrounded by these… creatures. They look like rhinos, rhinos holding guns.

"Jodoon." The Doctor whispers to me, and I quickly find his hand and grab hold.

"Sco bo tro no flo ko fo to to!" One of the rhinos- or Jodoon, I guess, shouts at us.

"No bo ho sho ko ro to so." I'm surprised that the words come from the Doctor, and when he's finished speaking the Jodoon lower their weapons. We're lead through the building to meet someone called the 'Shadow Architect'. I stay quiet as the Doctor speaks to her, keeping a tight grip on his hand. I lean my back against his, my head rest on his shoulder. My eyes shut, I think about how lucky it is that I made it to the Doctor in time. I heard the TARDIS, and I ran. One second later and I would've missed him, ended up with the rest of Earth, maybe dead…

"How many?" The Doctor shouts, startling me. "Which ones?" He runs to a computer, dragging me behind him. Donna follows, and I smile at her. She smiles back, sadly. "Callufrax Minorr, Jahoo, Shallacatop, Woman Wept, Clom- Who would want Clom?"

He and Donna go through a list of planets that they've heard had gone missing, and the Doctor makes holograms of them all appear in the room.

"Twenty seven planets in perfect balance." The Doctor mutters, his face illuminated by the light from the planets.

"Oi, Spaceman, what does that mean?" Donna asks impatiently, rolling her eyes at me.

"These planet, they all fit together like an engine." He waves his hands dramatically, his eyes fixed at the wall behind us as he thinks.

"Who would do such a thing?" The Shadow Architect asks.

"Someone tried to move the Earth once before, but it can't be…" He trails off, looking afraid.

"Who?" I ask, twining my fingers with his again.

He looks me dead in the eye. "The Daleks."


End file.
